Die Another Day
by Follow the Stray
Summary: The true story behind the destruction of Vegeta-sei and what should've happened afterwords. Chi-chi & Turles Romance? Chi-chi and Veggie-kun? Who knows! I don't!
1. History's Made

Die Another Day  
  
NOTE: Don't let the name fool you, this is not a James Bond spoof, I just like the name ^_^. This story was originally supposed to be a Vegeta/Chi-chi romance, but upon writing it 0o it doesn't come close…well anyway. I would say that w/o Vegeta Goddess' totally cool story Rebellious Hell I don't think I would've ever thought Turles to be so frikkin' cool o0 ((I know, I know, how'd I go from Vegeta and Chi-chi to Turles?)). Also I would like to thank the Turles Corps for just being so helpful ^_^ [http://the_turles_corps.tripod.com/home.html]. ((Near the end of the prologue Turles gets together his crew and I had no IDEA how many there were and what their names were 0o)) So uhm, w/o further ado! My story! ^_^" The first chapter is pretty long…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta, a boy of 5, looked out his window and watched as capsules holding baby sayians were jettisoned into space.  
"Stupid weaklings," Vegeta murmured right before he was gagged and blindfolded by Freeza's henchman, Zurbon.  
Vegeta squirmed in Zurbon's arms, "Now, now boy, I suggest you calm yourself—that is if you wish to live."  
Vegeta only struggled more.  
Zurbon quickly fled the castle destroying any sayian guards that stood in his way. He reached a teleport and took off to his master's giant spaceship in the sky.  
"Did you get the boy Zurbon?" Freeza questioned as Zurbon walked into a room filled with monitors.  
Zurbon threw Vegeta to the ground as he stared at the back of Freeza's chair, "yes master."  
"Good, good, very good," Freeza turned his hover chair to face Zurbon, "the plan is working."  
  
Vegeta was thrown into a dark cell in Freeza's ship and was left all alone. After many attempts to break the bars Vegeta finally succumbed to his defeat and lay on the cold floor.  
His father would come for him, he was sure of it. His father would come and destroy Freeza. That lizard freak wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Meanwhile, sayian baby Turles spends his last moments with his family.  
"Why does Turles have to leave if Kakkorot doesn't?" Radditz, the eldest of Bardock's three sons, asked holding Turles's twin—baby Kakkorot.  
"Because," Bardock patted Turles' head as he lay asleep in his basket, "he's weaker then Kakkorot, his job is taking over planets, Kakkorot will train to become a warrior, like us."  
A long dark-haired sayian woman ran in panting, "I can feel it Bardock, there's trouble afoot and it's not going to be pretty!"  
"Mother!" Radditz placed Kakkorot in the basket next to Turles' as he ran to his mother.  
She sat in a chair beside their door taking deep breaths.  
"Did you have another vision?" Bardock kneeled in front of his mate.  
"Yes," she nodded, "he's going to destroy Vegeta-sei."  
"Who?" Bardock's eyes narrowed.  
"Freeza," his mate replied in a shuttered breath.  
Radditz went pale, then grumbled, "Destroy?! US?! NEVER! We are the sayians! We are invin--"  
"Hush boy," Bardock berated and looked at his tall slender wife, "what else did you see?"  
"The children," she closed her brown eyes, "the children will be taken from us."  
"By who?" Bardock's voice seemed to rise.  
"I…" Her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know…that's all I saw."  
Bardock looked down in agitation. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
Bardock opened the door and met eye to eye with a tall bald sayian, "Ah, Nappa. You've come for my son I suppose."  
"Yep," The sayian nodded.  
Bardock picked up his son's basket from the table and handed him to Nappa, taking a look at his miniature clone, "Your son Nappa?"  
"Yep," The large sayian nodded proudly, "Nappa jr."  
Bardock smiled at the boy and patted his baldhead then turned to Nappa, "take care of my son."  
"Don't worry," Nappa nodded, "he's off to Earth. That planet will be pie to beat for this little guy."  
Bardock grinned and watched Nappa and his son leave. He took a moment to look at Freeza's enormous ship hovering over their planet, and went back inside.  
Radditz played with his baby brother as his parents conversed, but suddenly stopped, his eyes widening, "MOM! DAD!"  
"What is it Radditz?" Bardock looked at Radditz.  
Radditz pointed to the baby in the basket, "Th…this is TURLES!"  
"What?!" Bardock's eyes widened as he ran over to the baby, indeed, it was his son Turles. Bardock muttered profanities as he grabbed the boy's basket and ran out the house.  
"Bardock wait!" His wife chased after him.  
"What is it woman?" Bardock muttered trying to remember which direction Nappa had gone.  
"Let it be Bardock," his wife said strongly.  
"Let…let it BE?" Bardock turned to his wife in utter shock.  
"I have a feeling Bardock," his wife said, "this is all for the better and not for the worse."  
Bardock looked at her for a long time, but then once again turned to find Nappa.  
"Bardock!" his mate snapped, "Have my senses ever let you down before?"  
Bardock stopped, "no."  
"Then why do you doubt them now?"  
Bardock turned to his wife, "They'll know."  
"You didn't even know," his wife smirked.  
  
"I want my son and I want him now Freeza," King Vegeta stomped into Freeza's courtroom, a swarm of sayian guards following him.  
"Oh, okay, I'll just turn him over—and while I'm at it give you my ship, planets, money, and all my personal possessions." Freeza replied sarcastically  
"You think this is a JOKE?" King Vegeta growled.  
"No, you sayians are the real joke here," Freeza scowled.  
"We had a deal!"  
"And you BLEW IT!" Freeza flared, "I said 3 planets not 2 and a half!"  
"We're working on it! All we need is another day!" King Vegeta snapped.  
"Are you raising your voice to ME, Vegeta?" Freeza looked at King Vegeta as if daring him to say 'yes'.   
"No, Lord Freeza," King Vegeta murmured through clenched teeth as he bowed, "but if you would just give us a little more time!"  
"I gave you enough time! And now you must suffer the consequences," Freeza sneered.  
"What do I have to do to get you to give me back my son and leave my people alone?!" King Vegeta exclaimed standing up straight.  
"Die," Freeza continued to sneer as he blasted Vegeta through the heart.  
Vegeta dropped to his knees all life and colour drained from his face. His last thoughts were of his son as he coughed up blood and fell forward—dead. Freeza laughed evilly, with the death of King Vegeta would come the downfall of the sayian race—and Freeza would be the one to do it all.  
  
"Shall we destroy this miserable planet now my Lord?" Zurbon questioned his master.  
"Wait a minute Zurbon, I've been thinking," Freeza sneered looking at the monitors of Vegeta-sei as news quickly traveled about King Vegeta's demise, "those monkeys would make such wonderful servants."  
"Huh?" Zurbon blinked.  
"Get me children, young ones, but not infants," Freeza ordered, "all boys—no girls, I don't want them trying to bring their race back."  
Zurbon stood there waiting for Freeza to go on.  
"What are you waiting for?! Go!" Freeza snapped.  
"But Freeza…what if they rebel?" Zurbon asked.  
"They're all going to rebel," Freeza frowned, "but if you must kill the ones that seem to pose a threat to us—I only want sayians whose spirits are easily broken."  
"As you wish, my lord," Zurbon bowed and descended to Earth with an army of Freeza's men. They ambushed the sayian planet stealing children and killing anyone who stood in their way.  
  
Bardock looked out his window, all the lights in his house turned out, the drapes shut, doors locked.  
"What's going on?!" Radditz exclaimed, as the sounds of fighting and pain got louder outside their small little home.  
His mother, Sarada, held him and baby Turles close to her, "they're stealing sons Bardock…and…and killing babies…"  
Bardock let the drapes fall and the house went pitch black. His wife listened as he armed himself.  
"No Bardock!" she stood, "You can't fight! They'll kill you!"  
"The only reason those bastards are winning is because we aren't fighting together," Bardock checked his armor, "our people are afraid, they need a leader."  
His wife stood silent, she couldn't stop him and even if she could—she wouldn't, no matter how much it hurt.  
"Take the boys and run," Bardock ordered.  
"NO!" Radditz yelled, "I'm going to fight with you, father!"  
"Shut up, Radditz!" Bardock shouted, "Go with your mother."  
"But…but why?" Radditz winced.  
"Because," Bardock spoke softly, "you need to live, to avenge me."  
"No! Father, you can't die!" Radditz screamed as Bardock swung the door open and went out to fight. Radditz went to go after his father, but his mother grabbed him by the tail and swung him over her shoulder. "No…mother…"  
"I'm sorry Radditz, but your father is right," Sarada said as she kicked down the back wall of their home and flew out into the night.  
"Look! She's getting away!"  
"Get her!" Sarada heard Freeza's guards shout and flew faster. Suddenly she saw billions of tiny one-person capsule fly into outer space. She sighed with relief, at least now she knew Kakkorot would be all right. Her relief quickly died as each and every one of those capsules was shot from the sky—except for one. That one capsule alone seemed to have escaped Freeza's men's view. It was Kakkorot, her mind told her, but she couldn't tell if it were her psychic abilities telling her that or just pure hope.  
Something shot at her and she dodged it. She made the mistake of turning around and saw a swarm of Freeza's men chasing after her.  
"Shit," she swore and flew faster, but she wasn't fast enough.  
Freeza's men surrounded her, cutting off all means of escape.  
"Just hand over your son," one of the soldiers barked.  
"Or what?" Sarada hissed.  
"We'll kill you all," the soldier replied, "at least this way you can save one member of your miserable family."  
"I…have to…live…" Sarada heard Radditz say below a whisper, her tail grabbing rendered him so weak, "…must…avenge…dad…"  
Sarada let go of Radditz tail and immediately he was revitalized. She wrapped Turles up tight and handed him over to Radditz speaking in Sayian so that the guards would not understand, "Take care of him Radditz—don't let them break you," she looked at Turles, "or him. You will be the ones to bring our race back."  
Radditz nodded, right before two guards grabbed him and pulled him and Turles away for Sarada.  
"Enough chit chat," the first soldier said, "kill her."  
"NO!" Radditz shouted as the two soldiers held on to him tighter. All the other soldiers turned their laser guns on Sarada and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Hand over the kid," the soldier that had ordered Sarada's death barked as he and Radditz stood outside the entrance of Freeza's cellar—where all the sayian boys were kept.  
"No," Radditz glared at him coldly as he held Turles close.  
"Hand him over or die," the soldier pointed a laser gun at Radditz's head.  
Radditz closed his eyes and awaited his death. He couldn't help but tremble. Why was he so weak?  
"Stop," Zurbon walked over, "don't waste your ammo."  
"But Zurbon," the soldier lifted his gun and turned to Zurbon.  
Zurbon snatched Turles from Radditz and glared at him.  
"HEY!" Radditz roared about to pounce on Zurbon, but the soldier held him back.  
Zurbon flicked the baby's forehead and Turles began to cry, "It's not even a third class baby…and it's still drinking it's mother's milk no doubt…" he tossed Turles at Radditz and glowered coldly, "he'll be dead by dawn."  
That's what you think. Radditz winced at Zurbon as he hushed Turles.  
"Put him in the cells with the rest," Zurbon walked off.  
"C'mon you trouble maker," the soldier grabbed Radditz by the arm and kicked open the door to the cellar. He stomped down the stairs and Radditz froze in fear as he looked around at cell upon cell crammed with sayian boys his age.  
"Get in there," the soldier threw Radditz in a cell with Nappa jr., Prince Vegeta, and some other sayians.  
Radditz nearly dropped Turles, but caught him quick.  
"Bastard," Radditz muttered in sayian as the soldier walked away, he saw Nappa and exclaimed, "Hey! I know you!"  
Nappa nodded looking down sadly.  
"Don't you dare cry," Prince Vegeta winced at Nappa.  
"But my father," Nappa whispered, "he was all I had left…and they killed him right in front of my eyes…"  
"So?" Vegeta snarled, "At least you were there in his last moments…I had to hear from you lower class scum that my father was killed," He punched the palm of his hand, "I'll destroy Freeza."  
Radditz looked down and took a seat, "my parents are dead too…" he looked at Turles, "my brother's all I have left."  
Vegeta glared, "You should've let them kill the little maggot."  
Radditz scowled at Vegeta.  
"At least then," Vegeta turned away, "it would be quick and you wouldn't have to watch him suffer."  
Radditz hugged his brother, but then thought of Vegeta's words, he was right. A quick death would have been easier on both of them then a slow one.  
"No!" Radditz shouted, "No! No! No!"  
"You sure do like the word, don'tcha?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow looking at Radditz.  
"You may have given up!" Radditz stood up flaring in Sayian, "But I will NOT admit defeat! We're going to live! All of us! We're going to live and we're going to destroy Freeza! And every single one of his men! We have to!"  
"Then what?!" Nappa stood up aggravated, as well speaking in Sayian, "We're all going to die anyway! Look around you! We're all men! Freeza's not as dumb as we take him for."  
"I'm not giving up," Radditz spoke strongly.  
"They're going to break you," Nappa winced.  
"They may've broken you," Radditz winced back, "but they will not break me…or my brother…I will never follow Freeza, never."  
Nappa continued to glare at Radditz and then pushed him into the metal bars, Turles flying from his arms.  
Turles fell to the ground and began to cry.  
"Punk-ass bastard!" Radditz pushed Nappa back.  
"Fight, fight, fight!" Rang through the cells.  
Radditz punched Nappa in the face as he regained himself. Nappa retaliated with a sidekick to Radditz head.  
Before Radditz could fight back, both boys were whipped in the back with an electrifying whip.  
They fell to the ground as a guard grumbled, "keep it down you stupid apes."  
"Fuck you," Radditz snarled in sayian as he crawled up to the bars and spat in the guard's face.  
"BEAST!" The guard kicked Radditz in the face and he flew beside Turles, who was still crying. The guard set up holographic screens in front of the cells, "I come down here to show you all a movie and this is how you repay me?"  
The screens showed snow and then showed a view of Freeza's ship and Vegeta-sei.  
"Father!" Radditz exclaimed clinging to the bars as his father came on the screen, some other sayians showed on the screen. It often went blurry or out of focus, but the boys could see well enough to identify their parents in the crowd. Then Freeza's ship came into view and a giant laser beam began to formulate.  
Radditz's jaw-dropped, Freeza was going to destroy Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Hold your ground men," Bardock ordered speaking strongly as some sayians panicked at the sight of the laser aiming at them, "death is inevitable, so die with honor."  
His heart hurt terribly and he felt so empty, he couldn't feel Sarada anymore. He knew that she was dead, but a thought she had given him gave him hope—Kakkorot was still alive.  
"Die with honor?" a giant screen appeared in front of the large group with Freeza's face on it, "I've got a better idea, why don't you just die?"  
"You may destroy us Freeza," Bardock glared, "but you've made the mistake of taking our sons. They will avenge us and kill you."  
"I highly doubt it," Freeza yawned, "This footage of me destroying you all should scare the vengeance right out of them—and if it doesn't, I'll kill them."  
The laser was ready to fire.  
Bardock spoke quickly, "My son lives on Freeza! And he will annihilate you!"  
"Save it for the devil," Freeza said and then broke out in evil laughter as the laser was released and destroyed Vegeta-sei and every single sayian on or near it.  
  
"NOOO!" Radditz shouted as the dungeon of sayian boys suddenly erupted in loud yelling and noise. Most tried to break the bars of their cells with ki blasts, some tried to bend them with their bare hands or gnaw through with their sharp teeth—but all the rest just sat their in shock, torn as the footage played over and over again. That last percentage was the one that was spared when a group of Freeza's men came in and started shooting down sayians.  
Radditz grabbed Turles and dragged him to the back of the cell so that they would be killed.  
The cell doors opened and the boys were lead out and into the hall.  
"You are alone now," The tall purple monstrosity known as Ginyu paced down the long line of sayian boys, "no planet, no home, no women—as of now your race isn't endangered, but extinct."  
"And it's all because of you damn bastards!" A sayian boy shouted, "I hope you assholes burn in fucking hell!"  
Ginyu glared at the boy and he was shot dead.  
"Anyone else have a problem they would like to talk about?" Ginyu looked at all the sayians, "no one? Okay, I'll go on. You are alone, but we can fix that. If you join us we promise to forget all about your sad excuse for a race and except you as one of us. If you refuse to join us then you'll die. It's as simple as that. Now, who's ready to get their uniform?"  
"I shall never follow Freeza!" A boy shouted in the Sayian tongue right before blasting himself through the heart.  
Ginyu sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation, "Why must they always resort to suicide? Anyone else want to kill themselves before I give them their nice clean uniform?"  
No one moved and the uniforms were handed out.  
Ginyu stopped at Radditz and looked down at Turles, "What is that, boy?"  
"My brother," Radditz turned Turles out of Ginyu's view.  
Ginyu glared, "there aren't supposed to be any babies here…"  
"You can't take him," Radditz glared.  
Ginyu stood up, ready to kill Radditz.  
There was no escaping it this time, he was going to die, but he just couldn't. Radditz thought fast and then bowed to Ginyu, "I will swear my very life to Freeza if you let my brother live."  
Ginyu stopped, "is that so."  
"Yes," Radditz nodded. Oh, how he hated himself right now.  
"Very well," Ginyu tossed Radditz a uniform and kept going down the line.  
I might swear my allegiance, Radditz glared at Ginyu, but I will raise Turles to destroy you.  
  
Turles lunged at Radditz and went to punch him in the face. Radditz easily dodged his brother and kneed him in the gut. Turles dropped to his knees, hugging his stomach in pain, "Dammit Radditz, I'm doing the best I can! Why do you havta be so rough?!"  
"Because your best just isn't good enough!" Radditz scowled at his brother as he spoke strictly in Sayian, "You think Freeza and his men are going to let up just because you're trying your best?! Now get up and fight me!"  
Turles glared at Radditz as he stood up, "I'm not as strong as you…I was born a weakling Radditz! I…I can't do this!"  
Radditz punched Turles in the face, "Shut up, boy! I have raised you since infancy! I have given you everything I could! The least you could do is have a little faith in the cause!"  
Turles nodded, Radditz was right. Turles had to be the strongest, he had to be the best, he had to be the one to destroy Freeza, for his father and the entire Sayian race.  
"Get in line scumbags!" Ginyu walked in, "Sparring time is over."  
It had been nine years since the destruction of Vegeta-sei. At this point only about ten sayians remained, most committed suicide or were killed. They all lined up with some other young recruits of Freeza's.  
"Well, well," Ginyu took Turles' chin in his hand and lifted his head, "you seem to be growing stronger and healthier everyday you little runt, I just hope you know who your master is."  
Turles winced whispering in sayian with a little smirk on his face, "I will kill you, you bastard."  
"What was that?" Ginyu glared at Turles, he didn't understand Sayian, but by the look on Turles' face, he didn't like what was being said.  
Turles dropped to one knee and bowed his head to Ginyu, still speaking in Sayian, "I shall rip your intestines out and strangle Freeza with them. Then I shall paint the walls of this ship with all of your men's blood."  
"That's it boy," Ginyu patted Turles' head, "see this one knows not to bite the hand that feeds him!"  
All the other sayians had to fight to keep a straight face.  
"Now! Head out for lunch you little asses!" Ginyu ordered as a door opened to the cafeteria.  
  
"Slop, slop, slop, all we get is slop," Nappa complained slamming his trey against the table as he sat down beside Vegeta.  
Vegeta grimaced as he chugged the slop down without pausing to chew the clumps or taste it.  
"You'd think you guys would get used to this by now," Radditz smirked eating the sloppy gray mess on his plate like he would any other meal.  
"It's not so bad when it's all you've ever known," Turles said.  
"It's disgusting," Vegeta turned away.  
"Anyway," Radditz turned to Turles, "it's a good thing you only know how to speak Sayian, Turles. You should keep the killing talk down."  
"Yeah," Nappa nodded then whispered to Turles, "who knows if we get a traitor. We couldn't risk losing you."  
"I've been thinking guys," Turles started, "why don't we just escape? I mean, think about it, Freeza trusts us enough now to let us travel on planets all on our own. We could just run! That way we can train twice as hard and not have to worry about Ginyu catching us."  
"You can run, but I'm staying right here," Vegeta spoke nonchalantly.  
"Why Vegeta?" Turles looked at the sayian prince.  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "because you need to keep your friends close and your enemies closer and I've got Freeza right where I want him. He made the mistake of underestimating us and when I am strong enough I will eliminate him."  
"But that's my plan!" Turles exclaimed.  
"No," Vegeta said strictly, "it is better this way, Freeza won't expect us the revolt after all this time."  
"Fine," Turles looked down, "then I'll do it on my own."  
"Wait!" Radditz cut in, "We can use both plans."  
The two looked at him.  
"Like a plan and a back-up plan," Radditz explained, "a few of us will work with you Vegeta and the rest with Turles, that way if one plan fails the other is sure to succeed. Besides, Freeza is sure to trust you more, Vegeta, if you don't run while Turles does."  
"Are you coming with me brother?" Turles looked at his older brother.  
Radditz patted his brother's head, "Let's see, if too many sayians go with you, then I'll have to stay."  
"But I don't want you to continue taking orders from these ball-less assholes!" Turles exclaimed, then calmed down, "Forget it, if you can't come with me, then I'm not going."  
Radditz smirked, "I have known what the outside world is like, Turles. Even though it was for just a short while. You have been raised in captivity, you need this."  
"But…I won't be able to get stronger without you!" Turles exclaimed.  
"You'll manage," Radditz nodded, "you're a lot stronger then you take yourself for."  
Turles looked down.  
"Now let's go over this with the rest of'em," Nappa suggested, "who knows Turles, maybe Radditz can go with you."  
The four sayians went over the plan with the rest and all of them decided to leave with Turles.  
  
"This is how it's going to work..." Turles whispered instructions as they were marched out on to a forest-like planet called Brosilia.  
Turles' crew was made up of sayians and other recruits that understood Sayian and wanted in on the escape. There were nine members all together; a large sayian named Amond, a shorter one named Daiz, two purple twins of an unknown race named Rezun and Lakasei, another being of another race named Kakao, and the rest were sayians named Qucomba, Pirper, Spinach, and Shouyu.  
The boys walked out of the ship followed by Radditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Ginyu, and some of Freeeza's men.  
"Line up!" Ginyu ordered and the boys lined up in front of him, "now, we have three hours to clear out all life on this place so Freeza can sell this pathetic planet. This will be my last mission with you idiots before you're handed over to Zurbon, so make it a GOOD one."  
"Oh Freeza's gonna fry your head on a silver skillet when me and my crew get away," Turles beamed at Ginyu.  
"That's a good boy," Ginyu patted Turles' head, "I'm gonna miss this one. He'd make a great fighter on the Ginyu Force."  
Turles rolled his eyes.  
"Now get going!" Ginyu snarled and the boys and guards marched into the forest.  
"Listen up!" Turles shouted, "Attack the closest guard to you! Steal their weapons and kill them! Don't hold back men! They are the enemy!"  
Turles and Radditz jumped two guards, stealing their weapons and shooting them through the heart, they then shot three others dead. The twins, Rezun and Kakasei, jumped three others and killed two more. Amond merely bashed a guard's head open stole his weapon and shot five others through the heart without hassle. The rest made quick work to take out all the others.  
"Should we help them?" Nappa looked down at Vegeta.  
"No," Vegeta crossed his arms, "they can manage on their own. We can't risk being caught on their side."  
A soldier ran passed them screaming.  
"Shit!" Radditz ran after the soldier and flared at Vegeta, "Why didn't you kill him?!"  
"This is your plan not mine," Vegeta said coldly.  
Radditz scowled at Vegeta, "Well I hope you're happy! He's gonna get Ginyu now!"  
"Then get Turles to stop cheering and run," Vegeta said simply.  
Radditz blinked and then ran to Turles who was celebrating with his crew, "Turles! One got away!"  
"What?" Turles stopped and looked at his brother.  
"You guys have to run before he gets Ginyu and more soldiers come!" Radditz ordered.  
Turles blinked staring up at his brother. Suddenly, a laser beam flew through the air skimming Turles' cheek; it was then followed up by several more shots.  
"Don't just stand there!" Radditz roared at Turles' crew, "RUN!"  
"Radditz!" Vegeta barked, "Get back here! Or do you choose to run with them?!"  
Radditz watched as Turles' group ran through the forest dodging the lasers and escaped falling trees that the lasers broke. Radditz prayed for Turles' safety as he ran to Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
"This could've been stopped you know, if you just killed that soldier," Radditz said to Vegeta as he watched Ginyu lined up Pirper, Qucomba, Spinach, and Shouyu on a stage. "No one would've known…now more of our people have to die…"  
"It's their own fault for not running fast enough," Vegeta replied.  
Radditz snarled at Vegeta in disbelief, then stopped when he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta was as hurt seeing those four sayians up there as Radditz was. Radditz turned to the stage. Ginyu had made all the recruits stand up crowded in a small auditorium.  
Ginyu paced across the stage in front of the four sayian boys, not one of them shed a tear, nor would they ever.  
Ginyu stared Spinach in the face and walked down the line, "Are you proud of what you have done?"  
They didn't speak.  
"You know you're all going to die right?" Ginyu winced at them.  
Pirper spat in Ginyu's face, "Death don't scare me, but your face sure do."  
Ginyu smacked Pirper across the face with the back of his hand, "you will be the first to die."  
One by one the sayian boys were destroyed with ki blasts through the chest.  
"This is what will happen to you," Ginyu turned to the audience, "If you defy Freeza. So follow your master and do it with a smile," Ginyu gave an evil grin and walked off the stage.  
You better train hard Turles, Radditz winced, the sooner we can destroy these heartless bastards the better. 


	2. Meanwhile on Earth

Chapter 2  
  
A bright light had shined in the sky and a loud explosion was heard as the whole ground rumbled under Gohan's feet. Gohan ran out of his little hut and watched as smoke filled the sky. He slipped on his shoes and ran into the forest soon coming to a giant crater. Gohan slid down the side of the crater and came to some odd alien spaceship. He examined it and jumped back when the door popped open. There laid a small child with black pointy hair.   
Gohan took a closer look and smiled, "why he's just a baby."  
Gohan tickled the baby's cheek. The child frowned and sunk his small teeth into Gohan's hand.  
"Yeow!" Gohan drew back holding his finger, then chuckled, "You have quite a bite for someone so small."  
The baby snarled.  
  
Kakkorot had been floating in space for around two years before he was finally pulled down to Earth. He had been implanted with the plan to kill and destroy all life on Earth and he planned on starting with this old man.  
"Open up, you must be hungry," Gohan smiled at Kakkorot as he tried to feed him mashed peas, "I would be floating around in space at your age."  
Kakkorot turned away.  
"Alright," Gohan put the food down, "don't eat then."  
Kakkorot glared at Gohan as he sat on the kitchen table.  
"I don't suppose you have a name do you?" Gohan pulled up a chair.  
Kakkorot turned away again.  
"I'll name you Goku then," Gohan smiled.  
Kakkorot looked at Gohan quickly it disgust.  
Gohan continued to smile as he stood up and patted Kakkorot's head, "I don't know why you're here, or where you're from little one, but I promise I'll take care of you as if you were my own son--" he looked at his wrinkled hands and grinned at Kakkorot, "—well…grandson."  
  
For years Kakkorot gave Gohan nothing less, but hell, until one day he bit Gohan's arm rather hard while Gohan was carrying him to the lake. Gohan dropped Kakkorot by accident and the small boy slammed his head into a rock.   
The boy sat up and blinked, he was no longer the ruthless sayian Kakkorot, but the kind-hearted human Goku.  
"Oh my Kami, Goku!" Gohan kneeled beside Goku, "I'm sorry, son! Are you okay?"  
Goku gave a big grin and hugged Gohan.  
Gohan hugged him back blinking in utter shock.  
After that accident Goku was the kindest person Gohan had ever had the pleasure to meet.  
Then one night, not too long after, the moon shined brightly outside their small hut's window.  
"It's so big and round," Goku sighed sitting outside in the grass as he and Gohan stared up at the stars.  
Gohan nodded, then quickly turned to Goku when he heard him make a funny noise with his throat.  
Goku eyes were beginning to turn red.  
Gohan stood up and stared at Goku in horror, as Goku's very heartbeat seemed to shake his whole body.  
"Goku? Goku what's wrong?" Gohan spoke calmly.  
Goku's face began to morph. Gohan traced Goku's glance to the moon.  
It's the moon that's making him act this way, Gohan's eyes widened. He grabbed Goku and pulled him into the house. He then shook Goku to try and break him from his scary chance, "Goku! Goku!"  
Goku's face and eyes slowly went back to normal. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Oh I'm sorry, grandpa. I must have fallen asleep."  
He doesn't know what just happened…Gohan blinked then put Goku down and said, "Goku, I don't want you looking at the moon anymore."  
Goku looked up at Gohan puzzled, "but why not, grandpa?"  
"A monster comes out when the full moon is out and it gets mad when people look at the moon," Gohan said, "it's very protective of it you see and if he catches anyone looking at it he squashes them. We were lucky tonight, but next time we might not be."  
Goku looked Gohan scared, "squa…squashes?"  
Gohan nodded.  
"So," Goku tilted his head sadly, "I can never look at the moon?"  
Gohan smiled and crouched down next to Goku, "only when it's full."  
Goku scratched the back of his head, "well…okay…if you say so…"  
"Good boy," Gohan stood up, "now it's time for bed."  
Goku sighed and nodded walking to his bed, "the moon sure is pretty though."  
Gohan watched Goku crawl in bed and sighed as well, then he saw it laying on the shelf—his four star dragonball. A smile appeared on his face as he picked it up and sat on Goku's bed.  
"Here Goku," Gohan handed the dragonball to Goku.  
"Wow! What's this, Grandpa?" Goku took it and looked at Gohan.  
"It's called a dragonball, I believe," Gohan said, "look at it Goku, it has both the stars and the moon."  
Goku blinked looking at the dragonball, "I see the stars but…where's the moon, grandpa?"  
"Look at its round shape," Gohan said, "doesn't it remind you of a golden moon."  
Gohan looked at the dragonball and grinned, "It does!"  
"It's just as good as the real thing," Gohan smiled, "and if you ever find yourself without me, you'll always have that to remember me by."  
"Thanks grandpa," Goku hugged his grandpa, "I'll take good care of it!"  
Gohan hugged Goku back, "Now you get some rest okay?"  
Goku nodded and laid in his bed hugging the dragonball close to him.  
  
A year later, while Goku went fishing for dinner he happened to look up at the sky and see the full moon.  
I think grandpa was lying to me. Goku thought, I've never seen a monster of the moon before, but why would he lie?  
Goku scratched his head, "what's the big deal anyway?"  
Suddenly, a piercing feeling shot through him as his eyes went red. His heart began to beat harder and faster, he could hear it pounding in his ears. Razor sharp fangs began to grow as his face began to morph to that of a monkey. His back arched, as he grew larger and hairier—his clothes were ripped to shreds. He let out a mighty roar, now standing 20 stories high as a large hairy ape. Then, he started off back to the hut destroying anything and everything in his way.  
  
Gohan ran outside to see what all the noise was about. His eyes widened when he saw Goku as a giant monkey destroying the woods they lived by.  
"Goku stop it!" Gohan shouted.  
Goku's ears twitched as he looked down at Gohan and snarled.  
"Goku stop this right now!" Gohan ordered.  
Goku roared as he punched the ground in which Gohan stood. Gohan jumped out of the way of Goku's fist, this only made Goku more upset. He pounded his fists against his chest roaring and then tried to step on Gohan. Gohan again dodged.  
He has no control over anything, Gohan thought, and no memory of who I am.  
Goku attacked Gohan again and a fight commenced.  
The two fought long and hard, destroying the small hut through it all. Then as the sun began to rise Gohan found hope, praying that as the sun got higher in the sky Goku would become weaker and weaker until he was himself again. His hope was his downfall, for as he watched the sunrise Goku smacked him to the ground and stomped on him.  
Gohan was right though, as the sun got higher Goku started to loose his strength, until he finally curled up in a ball and fell asleep changing back to his normal self.  
Later on Goku woke up surprised to see his house totaled and even more to find himself laying in the grass naked. He ran to the rubble and managed to dig up so clothes. Then it dawned on him, where was Gohan?  
He looked around and then stopped, freezing up as he saw Gohan's mangled body on the floor. Goku ran to his grandpa and kneeled beside him, "Grandpa!"  
Goku shook Gohan as hard as he could, but his grandfather was dead.  
Goku sat back and began to sniffle.  
He soon buried Gohan and got to work on rebuilding the small hut, there he lived alone for two years right up until he met Bulma. Bulma was a strong-willed young teenager who convinced Goku there was nothing there for him anymore and that he needed to go out and see the world. All the while all she kept in mind was the dragonball he protected and his strength that she figured would protect her on her journey to collect the other dragonballs.  
  
Their long stressful journey had led them to a place called Fire Mountain. Along the way they met up with a shape-shifting pig named Oolong who seemed to know everything about the fiery mountain.  
"I've never seen a mountain of fire before," Goku beamed rowing with Oolong.  
"It isn't really made of fire, Goku. That's just the name," Bulma said sitting at the front of the row boat.  
"That's what YOU think, sister," Oolong said, "That mountain is a hundred percent rubble and fire."  
"Oh please," Bulma rolled her eyes, "it's impossible! The fire would've gone out by now."  
"I used to be a tour guide miss, and I'm tellin' ya that thing is on fire!" Oolong exclaimed.  
"Whatever," Bulma rolled her eyes and then fanned herself with her hand, "man, it's hot today."  
"It's Fire Mountain, we're getting closer," Oolong said.  
"Shut up about Fire Mountain and row you stupid pig!" Bulma shouted.  
Oolong wasn't the only person that Goku and Bulma had met on their journey; there were two others, the desert pirates—Pwar and Yamcha.  
Yamcha and Pwar rowed their boat at a safe distance from Bulma and Goku's.  
"She's so beautiful," Yamcha drooled rowing.  
"I dunno, she seems kind of…loud to me," Pwar replied.  
Yamcha didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Wow," Goku stared at the fiery mountain in aw, "a mountain of fire."  
"See Oolong, I told you it was really made of fire," Bulma crossed her arms embarrassed, then she looked at Oolong, "Hey you, what's wrong?"  
Oolong was shivering standing close to Goku and Bulma, "Can we just hurry and get the dragonball."  
"Well, first we have to find a way to get around the flames," Bulma looked at the mountain and wiped sweat from her forehead, "Geez, it's hot."  
Goku blinked looking at Oolong, "Why are you scared, Oolong?"  
"Scared? Scared?! I'm not scared!" Oolong exclaimed, before a suddenly noise made him jump in Bulma's arms, "Well…maybe just a little."  
Goku took out the red power pole that had once belonged to his grandfather Gohan and got on guard, "Come out!"  
"No!" Oolong scrambled to his feet, "Stay where you are!"  
"Oolong!" Bulma snapped.  
"You don't understand!" Oolong looked up to Bulma trembling, "The Ox King lives here…he'll…he'll…he'll…HE'LL EAT US ALIVE!"  
"I'm not afraid!" Goku jumped into the air and roared as he landed by the noise.  
Yamcha and Pwar ran screaming before Goku could hit them with his power pole.  
"Huh?" Goku blinked putting the pole away as he walked up to Yamcha and Pwar, "Hey! I know you two!"  
"Goku?" Bulma walked over and lit up seeing Yamcha, "YAMCHA!"  
"Oh it's him," Oolong said dully then sighed with relief, "Thank Kami! I'm not gonna be a bit stuck in the Ox King's teeth!"  
A loud roar was heard and Oolong clung to Bulma's leg, "At least…" he swallowed, "….not yet…"  
  
"Trespassers," the Ox King grumbled.  
His young, innocent daughter, Chi-chi, grabbed on to his large cape as he stomped out their hut, "Daddy no! Please don't kill them!"  
"The want our treasure Chi-chi, I must!" The Ox King grumbled stomping towards where the trespassers stood.  
There were five in total; a teenage girl with blue hair, a teenage boy with long black hair, a cat, a pig, and a boy around Chi-chi's age. Chi-chi blushed at the sight of the young boy, with her father's anti-social life style she never really got to meet any boys her own age, or any children her own age at that.  
"Daddy look! It's a boy!" Chi-chi exclaimed.  
"More of a reason I should stomp out these vermin," The Ox King thundered.  
Bulma looked up at the Ox King blue with fear, "my, my, you're sure a big fella aren'tcha?" She jumped behind a boulder, "Goku! Take care of this guy!"  
Goku scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the Ox King, "Why? Is he bad?"  
"Just DO IT!" Bulma flared.  
"Hello," Goku put out his hand in a shake, "my name's Goku, what's yours?"  
"I said take care of him! Not make FRIENDS with him!" Bulma snarled.  
The Ox King glared at her and she hid behind the rock. He then crouched down beside Goku, "You're not afraid of me?"  
Goku blinked, "Should I be?"  
"Well," The Ox King started, "I'm big and scary—yeah I think you should be."  
"Oh," Goku continued to blink.  
Chi-chi giggled, "He's cute."  
"Chi-chi!" The Ox King exclaimed as Chi-chi walked over to Goku.  
Chi-chi giggled and put her hand out blushing, "I'm Chi-chi."  
"I'm Goku," Goku smiled shaking Chi-chi's hand, his tailing swaying behind him.  
The Ox King went pale as he saw Goku's tail, "What's…that?"  
"Oh," Goku looked at his tail, "that's my tail, say hello tail!"  
Goku's tail seemed to wave and then went back behind him.  
He's, he's a sayian, the Ox King thought as he looked at Goku. He turned slightly pale, but how?  
"Look…Mr. Ox-man," Bulma walked out smiling sheepishly.  
"That's OX-KING," The Ox-King grumbled, breaking from his thoughts.  
"Uhm…right…" Bulma scratched the back of her head, "look…we only want the dragonball you have in that mountain…we'll just get it and be out of your way."  
"Are you kidding?" The Ox-King put his hands on his hips as he looked at the mountain, "Nobody's been able to get to that mountain for years!"  
"Yeah," Chi-chi nodded, "that's why we've been stuck out here…"  
Goku smiled, "I can put that fire out."  
Everyone looked at him, "How?"  
"A little trick Master Roshi taught me," Goku put his wrist together and pulled his arms back to his side, "KAME…"  
The others blinked looking at him.  
"AHME," a flash of light appeared in Goku's hands forming into a blue orb of energy.  
The others back away fearfully.  
"AHHHH!" Goku thrust his arms forward and the sheer force of the ki blast sent everyone flying back.  
The blast hit the mountain and with a short delayed reaction the entire thing blew-up throwing everyone even further back.  
"WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY GOKU!" Bulma shouted at Goku as bits of rock and dirt from the mountain rain through the sky, "NOW WE'LL NEVER FIND THE DRAGONBALL!"  
Suddenly, a golden ball with red stars fell on Bulma's head knocking her unconscious.  
"BULMA!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
Goku dusted the dirt from his hair, "I guess it was a little too strong…"  
"He's a sayian alright," The Ox-King murmured as Chi-chi lay knocked out on his head. The Ox-King stood up, "Well…now that that's over with, why don't you kind people join us for dinner?"  
Oolong blinked and then screamed, "HE'S GONNA EAT US!"  
The Ox-King laughed, "Of course not…well maybe you…"  
Oolong froze solid as he opened his mouth to scream.  
"Just kidding," The Ox-King said, "the mountain held all our gold and riches at its base. Now my dear daughter and I can rule our village right again. We owe you."  
"As long as there's plenty of food," Goku beamed.  
"They'll be plenty and plenty of food!" The Ox-King replied.  
"I'm in!" Goku jumped up, "When can we come?!"  
"Sunset today," Oolong pointed at the woods, "the village I rule is that way. By then I will have rebuilt my castle."  
"But…that's only a few hours," Bulma sat up rubbing her head.  
"So?" The Ox-King cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Chi-chi sighed as she brushed her hair in her new room and giggled, "I can't wait to see Goku again."  
"Do you like him?" The Ox-King turned to his daughter as he stood in the doorway.  
Chi-chi blushed giggling, "He is cute."  
"Hmm…" The Ox-King walked out of his daughter's room and to his own thinking, if Chi-chi and Goku marry…the sayian race will flourish again…but…then what? If they have children…hybrids are sure to follow…and I couldn't possibly allow Chi-chi to have children with her children or Goku to have children with his children. It's all so confusing…how hard it is to be the last of a race…maybe we should just allow ourselves to be part of the human race. That's been working pretty well for us so far…  
The Ox King got to his room and looked out the window, watching as the sun began to set and continued to think, I wonder how many other sayians there are out there.  
He started to think back to his life on Vegeta-sei, he was raised as any other sayian boy, but he made a terrible mistake—he fell in love with the King's 2nd wife. Together they had a child—Chi-chi. When the King found out the Ox King and Chi-chi were exiled from Vegeta-sei and his 2nd wife was executed. The Ox King would've been executed as well if it hadn't been for Chi-chi. After his exile they traveled outer space, eventually landing on Earth. Through tyranny the Ox-King became the wealthy leader of a small village. There he had been ever since.  
He had heard of the destruction of Vegeta-sei through friends he kept in contact with back home through his scouter. He had listened to them before their death; he had heard their screams as the entire planet exploded, then the soft sound of snow, then silence. The Ox-King shivered, he hated the silence.  
"Excuse me, Ox-King," a maid walked in, "your guests are here."  
"Oh thank you," The Ox-King nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
By the end of the dinner everyone had become great friends.  
"I would love it if you stayed with me Goku," Chi-chi smiled fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Hey," Goku blinked, "is there something in your eye?"  
Chi-chi sighed, "no."  
"Will you stay with us Goku?" The Ox-King asked.  
"Well, I dunno," Goku scratched the back of his head.  
"Please?" Chi-chi took his hand and gave him a puppy dog look.  
"Well I guess..." Goku beamed, "I guess if we always have this yummy food I will!"  
"Yeah!" Chi-chi exclaimed hugging Goku.  
Bulma stood up quickly, knocking over her chair, "No! You can't take him! I won't be able to find the rest of the dragonballs! He's my bodyguard ya know!"  
Oolong smirked evilly, "I could always protect you on those cold lonely nights Bulma…"  
"You couldn't protect yourself from a dead fish!" Bulma snapped, then turned to Goku, "You have to come Goku."  
"But he wants to stay here," Chi-chi hugged Goku's arm.  
"Grrr…" Bulma growled, but Yamcha calmed her down.  
"I'll travel with you Bulma," Yamcha said, "I might not be as good a fighter as Goku, but I can learn."  
Bulma looked at Yamcha with her big blue eyes, "You'll take care of me."  
Yamcha turned bright red and struggled to speak, "ye..ye…of course…I…I…I…"  
"What he means to say is 'yes, of course I will,'" Pwar translated.  
"Oh thank you Yamcha!" Bulma hugged Yamcha.  
Yamcha turned purple and opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
So Goku stayed with Chi-chi and the bond between them grew stronger and stronger. Their bond wasn't the only one that got stronger, the one between Bulma and Yamcha grew as well—Yamcha even managed to start speaking in sentences! Goku and Chi-chi's bond however was quite different.  
It was during the world tournament, they were 18 at the time, both entered and both managed to get to the finals.  
"Goku," Chi-chi said before they started their match, "I have a proposition for you."  
"Shoot," Goku got in a fighting position, "you're not going to ask me for another date are you?"  
"No. If I win," Chi-chi grinned, "we get married."  
"Married?" Goku questioned after a long pause.  
"Yes," Chi-chi nodded.  
"What is…married?" Goku tilted his head.  
"It's like that date we had only…" Chi-chi tried to think of a way to explain, "only we get to be together forever!"  
"Hmm…" Goku raised an eyebrow and got back into his fighting position, "alright, but what if I win?"  
"Wait?" Chi-chi exclaimed, "Did you just say yes?!"  
"Yeah why not," Goku smiled.  
"Oh my kami, Goku!" Chi-chi hugged Goku, "I love you!"  
"Oh my goodness audience!" Mickey Blue-eyes, the tournament referee, exclaimed, "It seems our two fighters are in love! Isn't young love great?"  
The whole audience awed.  
Chi-chi blushed looking at the crowd and backed up getting into place.  
"How about a nice big meal if I win?" Goku beamed.  
Chi-chi smiled faintly, "You're on."  
The fight commenced.  
"So tell me more about this 'married'." Goku said as he blocked Chi-chi's punches.  
"Well," Chi-chi spun around and kicked him in the head, "we get to live together."  
"But we already do live together," Goku rubbed his head as Chi-chi flipped backwards and got on guard.  
"Without my dad," Chi-chi kicked Goku in the chest.  
"What else?" Goku started throwing punches at Chi-chi.  
"Well, lots of things," Chi-chi tried to block, but got hit several times and fell backwards.  
"Like what?" Goku helped Chi-chi up.  
"Like…I dunno," Chi-chi punched him in the stomach.  
"Hmm," Goku stumbled back and regained himself, "okay."  
Goku roundhouse kicked Chi-chi and she flew into the wall.  
Chi-chi tried to get up, but couldn't.  
Mickey started counting and Goku won.  
Goku helped Chi-chi up and smiled, "Can we get married AND have a big meal?"  
"Really?" Chi-chi exclaimed.  
Goku nodded smiling.  
"Oh Goku!" Chi-chi hugged Goku happily. 


	3. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 3  
  
"So this is Earth," Turles crossed his arms looking at the blue and green planet in front of him.  
"Why is it so blue?" Amond questioned.  
"It's mostly made up of water," Turles explained, "the perfect substance to help our tree grow."  
"Why's this tree so important again, Turles?" Rezun asked.  
Turles heaved a sigh as he rubbed his temples, "Is it that I'm not explaining this well enough or is it that you're too dense to comprehend?"  
"Sorry, Turles," Rezun chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"We are going to Earth," Turles began pausing after every word as if he were trying to explain something to a small child and his patience had dropped to zero, "so that we can plant the tree of might. The tree of might will drain the plant of it's energy so that it can produce fruit that will make us ten times stronger than we are now. Do you understand, or are these words to big for you?"  
"No, I understand," Rezun nodded.  
"Good," Turles patted Rezun on the head and then sat in the pilot's seat, "now let's land this heap of junk."  
The other members of the Turles Corps took their seats as Turles started to land at full speed.  
  
"Kami, Oolong!" Bulma snapped as Oolong tried to start a fire, "Can't you do ANYTHING right?!"  
Oolong began to mutter angrily as he tried harder to start a fire.  
Goku sat on a log watching Oolong drowsily, "I'm hungry."  
"Well," Bulma crossed her arms glaring down at Oolong, "we can't eat anything until this pile of bacon gets a fire started?"  
Oolong gritted his teeth and worked faster out of rage.  
"What?!" Goku exclaimed standing up, "Move out of the way Oolong!"  
"Huh?" Oolong blinked looking at Goku and backed up.  
Goku scowled at the pile of wood and then shot a ki blast at it.  
"Yeah Goku!" the gang (Chi-chi, Krillin, Oolong, Pwar, and Bulma)  
Goku smiled, "Now can we eat?"  
Suddenly, all was silenced as a weird ship plummeted to the ground. The gang watched in awe and then ducked for cover as it crashed in the forestland nearby.  
"What the hell was that?!" Yamcha exclaimed running out of the tent he and Bulma shared.  
"Fire!" Krillin exclaimed pointing at the fire that began to blaze nearby.  
"Oh my god!" Chi-chi stood up quickly and then ran into the forest, "Gohan's out there!"  
"Gohan?!" Goku exclaimed and ran in the opposite direction as Chi-chi to look for Gohan.  
"C'mon Yamcha! They're gonna need our help!" Krillin said boldly as he ran into the forest.  
"But these are my clean PJs!" Yamcha whined taking to the air to scan the forest.  
"We need to help too!" Bulma stated, "Pwar you turn into a motorcycle, Oolong you turn into a pair of binoculars."  
"Got'cha!" Pwar nodded and transformed.  
"Aww," Oolong looked down, "why does she get the cool transformation?"  
"Just…DO IT OOLONG!" Bulma flared.  
"FINE!" Oolong snapped back and transformed into a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan where are you?!" Turles heard the cry unlike any other. He turned his head and his eyes widened as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen across the massive crater that his ship had made.  
His crew crawled out of the crater and stood beside him.  
"Turles? What are you looking at?" Daiz questioned.  
"Look at that Earthling…" Turles stared at the human that was being surrounded by fire, "there's something about her that makes me…feel…weird…"  
Turles' crew blinked and looked at the Earthling and then chuckled elbowing him.  
"Ohhhh, Turles has a crush," Kakao laughed as a tree suddenly fell in front of the human and she was surrounded by fire, "looks like she's in trouble, why don't you say hello Turles?"  
  
Chi-chi dropped to her knees coughing up a fit, oh why didn't she ever ask Goku to teach her to fly? She tried to call for the Nimbus cloud, but the smoke made her throat go hoarse. She lied on the ground coughing so hard she couldn't breath. She was blacking out, everything was swirling around her. Then she heard Goku call her name. She opened her eyes and saw him run through the fire. He lifted her into his arms, but he felt a lot rougher than usual, it was probably all the smoke messing with her head.  
She looked up at him weak as he pulled her out of the fire and then blacked out completely.  
  
"There you are Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he saw Gohan huddled in a tree.  
"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed and jumped down hugging his father, "I was scared."  
"It's okay now, son," Goku hugged his 4-year-old son, "Chi-chi! I found him!"  
Suddenly, Goku heard a tree crash and Chi-chi let out a quick scream.  
"Chi-chi?!" Goku held Gohan close and ran to where he heard Chi-chi scream. He saw a blazing fire and ran faster, "CHI-CHI!"  
He could now feel the heat of the fire and see Chi-chi coughing on the floor, but only barely. The smoke burned his eyes and he began to tear.  
"Stay low Gohan, I'll be right back," Goku sat Gohan on the floor and ran to get Chi-chi. He entered the ring of fire she had been trapped in, but to his surprise, she was gone. "CHI-CHI!"  
Goku was able to make out a figure walking away from him and chased after it, the smoke began to fill his lungs and he could no longer call out to Chi-chi.  
Frustrated Goku thought up a way to clear the smoke and fire by powering up. The impact of his energy cleared out everything. He looked around for Chi-chi, but no one was there. He turned around and looked at Gohan who was sitting on the ground where Goku had placed him sniffling.  
"Where's Mommy?" Gohan's eyes began to pool.  
"I…dunno…" Goku replied.  
Gohan's face scrunched up before he burst into tears.  
"Oh Gohan!" Goku ran to his son and picked him up.  
"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as the motorcycle she was riding on and the binoculars she was holding turned back into Pwar and Oolong, "You found'em!"  
"Yeah, but now Chi-chi's gone," Goku hushed Gohan, "I could've sworn she was here a minute ago."  
"Maybe she didn't see you and kept looking for Gohan," Bulma suggested.  
Goku thought of the ring of fire doubtfully, but replied, "Yeah, maybe."  
Yamcha landed, followed by Krillin running out of the forest.  
"Good, you found him," Krillin panted.  
"Now can we get back to camp before my PJs get messy?" Yamcha questioned.  
"Wait," Krillin looked around, "where's Chi-chi? And WHERE did that huge hole come from?!"  
The smoke had cleared completely and now the gang could see an enormous crater right in front of them.  
"It looks bigger than the grand canyon!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
A thought suddenly struck Goku, what if Chi-chi had fallen down there?  
"Chi-chi!" Goku ran to the side of the crater and shouted. He continued to call out for Chi-chi until he saw a giant spaceship planted at the bottom. He saw several figures fly inside of it and began to slide down the side of the crater.  
"Goku!" Krillin ran to the edge and looked down at Goku, "Where are you going?!"  
"Someone's down there," Goku replied.  
"Should we go with you?" Krillin questioned.  
"No," Goku replied, "put out the rest of the fire and make sure the forest animals are okay!"  
  
"She's beautiful," Turles said brushing the hair from Chi-chi's face.  
"Now don't go soft, Turles," Amond crossed his arms, "women do that to ya, always trying to change ya."  
Turles smirked looking at Amond, "how would you know?"  
"I'm older than all'a you punks," Amond grinned superiorly.  
Turles chuckled shaking his head and looked at Chi-chi again.  
"Humans speak English Turles," Kakao advised, "She won't be able to understand you."  
"English, huh?" Turles smirked, "that doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing."  
"Red alert Turles," Rezun warned looking at a monitor, "an earthling is coming…what the…Turles! He looks just like you!"  
Turles looked up quickly, but it couldn't be, his brother? He went over to the monitor and saw Goku. His jaw-dropped as he touched the screen, "Ka…Kakkorot!"  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.  
"Well what are you all standing around here for?! Welcome him! He's come to join us no doubt!" Turles exclaimed.  
"Oh, uh right," Daiz and the rest went out to meet Goku.  
Turles watched them leave and then walked back to Chi-chi, faintly smiling as he thought; with my brothers reunited, the tree of might's fruit, and all the training I've undergone we're sure to beat Freeza. And, with your help, we'll bring back our race.  
He kissed Chi-chi hand, he knew she wasn't a human—with the strong attraction he had towards her—she could not be. Somehow she was a sayian…and perhaps she knew of more females of their kind.  
  
"Great," Goku muttered as five figures lined up outside the large alien ship. He stopped in front of them, "I promise not to hurt you if you just hand over Chi-chi."  
The five exchanged glances and then looked at him.  
"What are you talking about Kakkorot?" Lakasei questioned.  
"What did you call me?" Goku raised an eyebrow.  
"Kakkorot…that is your name right?" Amond stated.  
"No," Goku shook his head, "my name's Goku."  
"Goku!" Daiz exclaimed, "Don't be ridiculous! You're name's Kakkorot! You're brother Turles is inside waiting for you."  
Goku laughed, "I don't have a brother!"  
"They…brainwashed him!" Kakao exclaimed wide-eyed.  
Goku scratched the back of his head puzzled, "can I just have my wife back?"  
"Ohhh, so the human girl is your mate?" Amond stated, "Well…that's too bad, because Turles has taken a liking to her."  
"What?" Goku scowled.  
"Sorry," Daiz crossed his arms, "the best sayian has won."  
"What's a sayian? What are you talking about?" Goku questioned flustered.  
"You, my friend, are a sayian," Amond replied.  
"What?"  
  
Chi-chi slowly came to and looked at her caretaker, "Goku?"  
The man at her bedside looked at her.  
Her vision cleared up and she sat up quickly, "You're not Goku!"  
"No I'm not, whoever the hell he is," Turles smiled warmly at her and kissed her hand. By the blank look on her face he knew she had no idea what he had just say. Ginyu all over again, what fun. He fluffed her pillow and motioned for her to lie down.  
Chi-chi laid down looking at him uncertainly.  
Turles looked around, "what the hell are you staring at? What am I? An alien? Oh wait…" he stopped and looked at her, "I am."  
Chi-chi giggled, "You look just like my husband, Goku."  
"Goku?" Turles cocked an eyebrow, "That's the gayiest name I've ever heard…"  
Chi-chi giggled again, "You're so adorable."  
That's when the corps came in with Goku.  
"Chi-chi!" Goku exclaimed running to Chi-chi.  
Chi-chi jumped out of the bed she was in and hugged Goku, "Goku! Did you find Gohan?"  
Goku nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad to see that you're alright."  
Turles clenched his teeth, his eyes darkened grimly as he watched how closely Goku embraced Chi-chi.  
Rezun spoke to Turles in sayian, "he says his name is Goku, and he has no idea what a sayian is. Do you think that he's really a human who just looks like your brother?"  
"No," Turles spoke shortly, "he's a sayian. I can smell it on him."  
"Well, uhm, thanks for taking care of my wife, but we'll be going now. Hope you, erm, enjoy your stay," he turned to Turles and his eyes widened in shock, "…your…stay on…you look just like me!"  
Turles smirked, "you don't say."  
"What?" Goku tilted his head.  
"They don't speak our language Goku," Chi-chi whispered.  
"But they were speaking to me in English," Goku pointed to Turles' crew.  
"Our leader only speaks sayian," Amond explained, "the language of his people—your people."  
"I told you before guys, I'm not a sayian, I don't even know what a sayian is," Goku chuckled and then took Chi-chi's hand, "C'mon, the others are waiting for us."  
Turles grabbed Goku by the back of the shirt and pulled him back, "you aren't going anywhere."  
Goku blinked.  
"There's so much I need to teach you brother!" Turles put an arm around Goku's neck and then looked back at Chi-chi, "And I must get that woman for my own."  
"What did he say?" Goku whispered to Amond.  
"He said he wants to teach you about the sayians." Amond translated, leaving out the rest.  
Goku pulled from Turles' grip and went back to Chi-chi, "well then we should do that sometime, but erm, I'm kinda spending time with my friends and family."  
Turles winced, "family?"  
Amond translated.  
"Yes, I have a son," Goku stated.  
Turles' scowl deepened, "…a son…"  
Goku blink nervously and took Chi-chi's hand, "C'mon Chi-chi."  
Turles ran in front of Goku and smiled, "Why don't you show me your friends and family so I may smite them and take Chi-chi?"  
Goku looked at Amond.  
"He thinks you should introduce him to your friends and family, since you're brothers."  
"But you're not my brother!" Goku exclaimed, "You just look like me."  
"C'mon Goku," Chi-chi hugged Goku's arm, "he saved my life."  
Goku sighed, "fine."  
Turles beamed and let Goku and Chi-chi leave before him.  
"What about the tree of might?" Daiz questioned Turles.  
"Until I get Chi-chi your mission is postponed," Turles turned to his crew, "you all stay here and find a good place to plant the seed in the mean time."  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Goku sure is taking a long time," Krillin sat at the edge of the crater after the fire had been put out.  
"Do you think we should check on him?" Yamcha looked at Krillin.  
"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed as he saw Goku fly Chi-chi out of the space ship, "Mommy!"  
"Who's that other guy?" Bulma put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. Then gasped, "he looks just like Goku!"  
"Hey guys," Goku landed putting Chi-chi down, "this is uhm…"  
"Turles," Turles smirked evilly as he shook Bulma's hand.  
Bulma blushed as she shook his hand thinking, Goku doesn't a grin THAT sexy.  
Yamcha glared at Turles and cleared his throat as he put his arm around Bulma's neck, "I'm Yamcha and this is my GIRLFRIEND, Bulma."  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
Turles bowed his head as if he were apologizing, "I don't want you're stinkin' human woman, stupid Earth worm."  
"YOUR MOMMA!" Yamcha shouted offended.  
Everyone looked at him like he was a moron.  
Turles shook Yamcha's hand beaming, "I can see you Earthlings aren't too bright."  
"What is he saying?" Yamcha whispered to Goku.  
Goku shrugged, "he doesn't speak English."  
"Well this'll be interesting," Krillin walked up to Turles, "I. Am. Krillin. Nice. To. Meet. You. Turles."  
Turles' eye twitched as he gritted his teeth, offended by the idiotic way Krillin was speaking to him. He shook Krillin's hand tightly.  
Krillin pulled away in pain, "iiiieee."  
"Gosh, I'm sorry," Turles rubbed the back of his head sarcastically. He caught Gohan looking at him from behind Goku. He picked Gohan up by the back of the shirt and looked him in the eye.  
"Turles!" Chi-chi exclaimed grabbing on to his arm, "Please be careful!"  
Turles smiled at her and patted her head right before looking back at the trembling Gohan, "you're a sayian, boy. Show some back bone."  
Gohan sniffled.  
"What?" Turles tilted his head, "Are you going to cry?"  
Gohan's eyes watered and Turles put him down.  
"Here," Turles took off his scouter and kneeled in front of Gohan so he could put the scouter on him, "You hold on to this little sayian."  
Gohan blinked and then jumped back when the scouter began to bleep, "look at all these numbers!"  
Turles grinned and stood up, "so what do you humans do for fun?"  
  
Chi-chi beamed at Turles as they sat around the campfire, "I'm really happy you came with us, I just wish we could communicate better."  
Turles looked at her swallowing the fish he had been chewing and saw a notebook and pen of Gohan's on the floor. He picked it up and wrote, 'I can understand and write your language. I just can't speak it properly.'  
"Well," Chi-chi looked at it, "you have very nice handwriting, which is more than I could say for most of the people here."  
Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin looked down.  
"What is that thing you gave Gohan?" Chi-chi questioned pointing to the scouter Gohan was still wearing.  
Turles grinned and wrote, 'that's a scouter.'  
"What does it do?"  
'Locates people, checks power levels, etc. I got the notion that he had been lost. If he knows your power level, next time he's lost he could find you easily.'  
"Wow," Chi-chi smiled and hugged Turles, "thanks."  
Turles turned a deep red as he looked down, luckily no one noticed due to the darkness.  
"I'm still hungry," Goku pouted.  
"So why don't you tell us more about your planet, Turles?" Krillin asked.  
Turles scowled at Krillin and wrote, 'I don't have a planet.'  
Chi-chi blinked, "What happened to it?"  
Turles wrote and looked at Goku as Chi-chi took the pad.  
Chi-chi looked at Turles then read aloud, "It was destroyed, only a few survivors; my brother Radditz, the sayian Prince—Vegeta, Nappa, Amond, Daiz, Me, and my twin brother Kakkorot."  
"Well, I'm sorry Turles," Goku apologized, "but I can assure you, I'm not your brother."  
"He does have a tail like you, Goku," Bulma stated noticing Turles' tail, "or should I say, did."  
Goku blinked, "co…coincidence."  
"Coincidence!" Turles jumped up.  
Everyone stopped and looked at Turles.  
"Why do you deny your blood Kakkorot?" Turles walked over to Kakkorot and circled around him, "Why do you deny who you are? You should be a proud warrior! You were the stronger twin! You were meant to be better…but now that I see you…and I hear your nonsense…" Turles stopped in front of Kakkorot and scowled, "I am the better sayian and now that I've found you brother, I'm taking over."  
Goku stared up at Turles dumbfounded.  
"Now, now, boys," Chi-chi tried to settle Turles down.  
Turles snuffed and sat back down on the log he had been sitting on before.  
"Perhaps if you stayed with us for awhile you could teach Goku about this Sayian heritage," Chi-chi said.  
"But I'm not a Sayian!" Goku exclaimed.  
Turles smirked, "Stay with you? That would make it that much easier to win you over."  
Chi-chi tilted her head confused.  
Turles bowed to Chi-chi, "I accept your offer."  
"Is that a yes?" Chi-chi questioned.  
Turles stood up and nodded.  
"Great!" Chi-chi smiled. 


	4. The Returning Past

Chapter 4  
  
So Turles stayed with the Son family for a few weeks. He tried very hard to teach Goku the Sayian ways, but not as hard as he tried to win Chi-chi's heart. He even dismissed his dislike for Gohan (being that he was Goku's son) just so Chi-chi would like him more.  
Chi-chi got out of her air car and picked up all her groceries, then waddled to the door under all the weight.  
"Let me help you," Turles took most of the bags and held the door open for Chi-chi.  
"Thank you, Turles!" Chi-chi smiled in appreciation and walked inside, "It's really nice to have someone to help me do the work around here."  
Turles smirked as he closed the door, "another point for me."  
Chi-chi looked at her watch, "isn't it time for Goku's sayian lessons?"  
Turles nodded and went outside, "you are so right."  
Goku saw Turles as he headed towards the house, turned around and walked back into the woods.  
"Oh no you don't!" Turles pounced on Goku and the both fell to the ground.  
"Awwwww! C'mon Turles!" Goku whined trying to get free of Turles as he sat on his back, "I'm never going to learn! And besides! It's not my heritage!"  
Turles scowled and bent Goku's arm behind his back.  
Goku winced in pain, "I mean…OWE! OKAY! OKAY! Mercy, mercy!"  
Turles smirked and got off of Goku just as Gohan ran out of the house with his scouter on.  
"Yeah! Uncle Turles is going to teach us more today!" Gohan cheered as he ran to Turles.  
Turles turned to Gohan with a proud grin as he opened his arms to catch the boy.  
Gohan hugged Turles happily, embracing him as if they'd always been family.  
"Uncle Turles," Goku muttered sitting on a log by the house.  
"Well, I am his uncle Kakkorot," Turles continued to grin as he looked down at Gohan.  
"Yep, yep, yep," Gohan beamed sitting next to his father on the log. Over the past few weeks, with the help of the scouter, Gohan had already begun to understand the Saiyan language.  
"Okay!" Turles pulled a chalkboard out from behind the house and set it up in front of them, "Today we're gonna learn about the destruction of Vegeta-sei…"  
A sad expression appeared on Turles' face as he wrote on the chalkboard.  
Gohan blinked, "The destruction? But…you must've skipped something uncle…we were just learning about the kidnapping of Prince Vegeta!"  
"Well Gohan," Turles turned around, his sad expression replaced with a hard cold one, "that's where our history met its end."  
Turles explained what had happened on Vegeta-sei, wrote out charts of important warriors in the battle, and then talked about their family.  
"Bardock, our father—your grandfather Gohan, was part of the Elite force back on Vegeta-sei it was his job to fight," Turles explained sitting in the grass in front of them, "I was supposed to be sent out in space to destroy all life on this planet so that we could give it to Freeza, but you were taken by mistake."  
"Wait a minute," Goku stood up quickly as Turles wrote it on the board, "what do you MEAN destroy all life on this planet? That isn't what you've come to do is it?"  
Turles shook his head somewhat offended by Goku's prosecution, "Freeza made us do it, if we hadn't taken over those planets Freeza would've destroyed us instead."  
Goku sat back down once Turles wrote his comment.  
"Well…" Gohan thought about it, "it really didn't help much in the end, did it? He destroyed the planet anyway…"  
Turles' eyes darkened in anger, "Yes…yes he did."  
"What was it like on Vegeta-sei?" Gohan questioned.  
"I…can't remember…I was only an infant when it was destroyed."  
"How'd you survive?" Gohan blinked curiously.  
"My brother, Radditz, and many other sayian boys were taken by Freeza. They were going to kill me, but Radditz wouldn't allow it," Turles answered, "he raised me, sacrificing his own meals to keep me fed, sleeping with one eye open to make sure I was safe at night, he gave up everything to train me."  
Gohan looked at Turles sadly, "but you were raised as one of Freeza's slaves."  
"No," Turles shook his head, "I was raised to destroy him."  
Gohan kept his sad expression, Turles turned away frustrated with the boy's sympathy.  
Turles looked at Goku, he seemed to be withdrawn from the two as he sat on the edge of the log with his back towards them.  
"Kakkorot, what's up with you?" Turles questioned.  
"I…I am an alien…" Goku murmured.  
"Hmm?" Turles cocked an eyebrow.  
"Grandfather found me in a weird round thing when I was a baby, it must've been the escape capsule," Goku spoke a little louder.  
Turles grinned and pat Goku on the back, "So! You're beginning to understand!"  
"Yes," Goku nodded, "I suppose…"  
"Well, you must be," Turles continued to grin, "you just got what I said."  
Goku smiled looking up at Turles, "Hey I did!"  
Turles smirked, "Sayian instinct, the language is embedded in your mind already Goku, you just have to embrace it."  
Goku blinked, "huh? What did you say?"  
Turles gave a heavy sigh, "never mind."  
  
Chi-chi hummed happily as she washed the dishes and watched the boys outside the kitchen window.  
The Ox-King came out of his room and looked out the window as well, "they're still at it, huh?"  
"Mm hm," Chi-chi began to dry the dishes and put them away.  
"You should take some lessons," the Ox-King stated.  
Chi-chi laughed a little, "What do I need them for? I'm not a Saiyan!"  
"Well, for one thing, you'd be able to understand Turles better," Ox-King replied and then walked away.  
"Hmm," Chi-chi looked out the window again.  
The Ox-King watched her as he walked back to his room, if she went she'd finally learn about her sayian roots and it would be so much easier to tell her the truth.  
Chi-chi put the dish she was drying away and went outside.  
  
"Hey guys!" Chi-chi walked over to the boys.  
"Mommy!" Gohan beamed and ran to Chi-chi.  
Chi-chi smiled as she hugged Gohan.  
"Did you bring food?" Goku questioned.  
Turles glared at him for quick second thinking he was an absolute moron.  
"Nope," Chi-chi sat beside Goku, "I've come to learn."  
Turles snapped his chalk by accident, "l-learn?"  
"Why not uncle Turles?" Gohan tilted his head curious about Turles' odd behavior.  
"Well, uhm," Turles cleared his throat and regained his composer, "we've already gone through the whole history of the Sayians and much of the language…I'd have to help you separately to catch you up."  
Gohan translated.  
Turles smirked evilly as he began to imagine just him and Chi-chi, alone, in a room, without interruptions.  
Goku cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Turles.  
"Uhm," Chi-chi thought about it, "ok, you can teach me while I go food shopping. The car drive gets boring."  
Turles face-faulted, "yeah, okay…"  
  
"What is Turles DOING?" Daiz paced back and forth as all the others sat around bored.  
"I don't see why he doesn't just kidnap the girl," Kakao murmured.  
"Because that's not the sayian way!" Amond berated, "He has to win her or she won't be a faithful mate."  
"He you guys," Rezun called looking at a monitor.  
"Check this out," Lakasei finished.  
The others walked over and looked at the monitor.  
A round aircraft was entering the Earth's atmosphere.  
"Is it a craft from Earth?" Amond questioned.  
"No," Rezun began to press buttons.  
"It's registered as one of Freeza's ships," Lakasei said as the registration ID came up.  
"We'll get a picture of the pilot in a sec," Rezun stared at the screen.  
A picture began to generate, the corps gasped as a clear picture of Radditz came into view.  
"Won't be Turles be surprised," Amond smirked looking at the others.  
  
Finally, Radditz thought as the Earth's gravitational pull made his ship fall faster to Earth, I'll be able to see my brother again…I wonder what he grew up like…if he's anything like Turles…  
"Stop getting all mushy," a voice spoke in Radditz's scouter.  
Radditz sat up straight speaking strongly, "What makes you think I was getting mushy?"  
"I can see you," the voice replied, it was clearly Vegeta.  
Radditz looked into the small camera stuck to the door and covered his face, "dammit."  
"I'm serious Radditz, don't you dare go soft on that boy," Vegeta grumbled, "He betrayed us you know!"  
"No," Radditz snapped back, "Kakkorot would not have done such a thing. He probably got sidetracked, or brainwashed, or…"  
"Betrayed us!" Vegeta cut in, "It's been quite a few years Radditz, he should've taken out this planet a long time ago."  
"I will not believe my brother is a traitor until I've seen it for myself," Radditz gruffly replied.  
"Fine," Vegeta muttered, "however, if you turn on us too Radditz, I'll kill you both."  
Before Radditz could reply the scouter clicked off.  
Stupid Vegeta, Radditz snuffed in his head as he slammed his foot over the camera and crossed his arms.  
  
NOTE: Yes, yes, I know…a short boring chapter…but I'm not exactly sure as to what I want to happen next…R & R please. 


	5. Too Much to Handle

Chapter 5  
  
T_T I sowwy I took so long to write more. I've kinda lost interested in fanfics, but now XD I'm back! yay!  
  
The phone rang as Chi-chi sat outside with the boys. She stood up and headed for the house, "Excuse me."  
  
"Hey, Uncle Turles," Gohan tugged on Turles' pant leg, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Turles blinked looking down at Gohan, then after a moment nodded, "why not?"  
  
"Why did you come to Earth in the first place, Uncle Turles?" Gohan asked looking up at his uncle innocently.  
  
"Well...I..." Turles stuttered, what was he to tell the boy? That he came to Earth to destroy the planet? He had to think up a quick and convincing lie, "Well you see Gohan---"  
  
Just then Chi-chi walked out the house, "Hey guys! Master Roshi's having a little get together at his house! Why don't we go pay him a visit?"  
  
Saved, Turles thought letting out a sigh.  
  
"Wa-hoo!" Goku jumped to his feet beaming, "No more learning and I bet they'll be lots of foooood!"  
  
Turles' eye twitched agitated, what did Chi-chi SEE in this idiot?  
  
Radditz stepped out of his capsule and stretched his limbs as Vegeta and Nappa's space pods landed nearby, "That thing sure is cramped!"  
  
"That's no surprise being that your hair takes up more space than you do," Nappa replied.  
  
"At least I HAVE hair," Radditz glowered at Nappa.  
  
"Why you--!" Nappa made a fist.  
  
"Enough of your childish bickering!" Vegeta berated and then turned on his scouter, "We have work to do!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Nappa and Radditz said in unison dully as they turned their scouters on.  
  
"What the...?!" Radditz gasped, "What are they doing here?!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta turned in Radditz direction and read the power levels he was seeing, "Well, isn't that a coincidence."  
  
"Daiz, Amond, Kakao, Lakasei, Rezun---but where's Turles?" Nappa questioned.  
  
"Perhaps he's dead," Vegeta said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't you dare say such things!" Radditz snarled at Vegeta.  
  
"And don't you dare catch that tone with me again," Vegeta scowled at Radditz.  
  
Radditz scowled at Vegeta then turned away scanning around him for Turles, "He has to be here!"  
  
"Why don't we just go see the others and ask him where he is?" Nappa suggested.  
  
"My god!" Radditz looked at Nappa in shock, "Nappa....are you becoming SMART?"  
  
"Eh heh," Nappa scratched the back of his bald head.  
  
"Who's that on the monitor?" Daiz looked at the monitor Amond was glued to.  
  
Amond just stared at in silence.  
  
"Hello?" Daiz knocked on the top of Amond's head.  
  
"It's the Prince!" Amond exclaimed jumping to his feet, knocking Daiz over.  
  
Daiz regained himself and looked at the screen closer, "You're right! And Radditz! And Nappa! They eswcaped Freeza! Now our force will be even stronger!"  
  
"Quick!" Rezun shouted to the others, "Let them in!"  
  
Lakasei and Kakao opened the ships doors and let the three sayians in.  
  
Amond bowed, "I'm so glad to see that you are in good health, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Yes," Vegeta nodded to them all, "I'm glad to see you all are alive as well."  
  
"Where's Turles?" Radditz exclaimed unable to control himself.  
  
"Turles?" Kakao repeated offguard.  
  
"Yes, my brother, where is he?" Radditz asked quickly, "Where is he? Is he here on Earth? He's still alive right? Please tell me where he is--"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Daiz interrupted Radditz, "He's fine, he's fine, shush! He uhm...he's on a private mission."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Radditz questioned.  
  
"Well you see, Radditz," Amond began, "We originally came to Earth to plant the tree of might...but then Turles got a bit sidetracked."  
  
"Tree of might?" Vegeta repeated curiously.  
  
"Sidetracked with what?" Radditz repeated puzzled.  
  
Daiz took a deep breath and then began, "Well it all started..."  
  
Goku stopped as he and his family landed on Roshi's island.  
  
"Is there something wrong Goku?" Chi-chi looked at him.  
  
Turles looked at Goku curiously, his expression had changed completely. Goku usually had a naive and dopey look on his face, but now he stood with a very serious scowl--he was a completely different person, he was---Kakkorot.  
  
"I sense a very strong power level coming this way," Goku replied.  
  
Turles' eyes widened, how was Goku able to read power levels without a scouter.  
  
Gohan tinkered with his scouter and looked in the direction Goku was glowering, "Wow daddy! He's stronger than you!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma walked out the Kame house cheerfully, "Glad you can make it!"  
  
"Yeah---" Krillin started then stopped seeing the look on Goku's face, "What's wrong Goku?"  
  
"Don't you sense that Krillin?" Goku said still staring out in the distance.  
  
Turles glowered at the short bald man, was he also able to sense powerlevels without a scouter?  
  
Krillin blinked puzzled then cloased his eyes, when he opened him he had a scowl on his face, "Yes, I feel it too...who is that?"  
  
Just then Yamcha landed and everyone fell over except Goku, "Hey guys!"  
  
"It was just that idiot, Yamcha," Bulma crossed her arms agitated, "I don't know what you were getting so worked up for Goku."  
  
"Huh? Idiot?! Hey! Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?!" Yamcha snapped walking over to Bulma, "I said I was sorry."  
  
Bulma looked up at Yamcha, then after a moment slapped him across the face. Master Roshi began to laugh as a big red handprint appeared on Yamcha's face.  
  
Krillin patted Yamcha on the back as he rubbed the back of his head, "Love hurts man."  
  
"There he is!" Goku shouted abruptly pointing across the water. A figure was coming into view.  
  
Turles looked at the small dot as it began to become clearer then his face lit up as he ran into the water, "Radditz!"  
  
"Turles!" Radditz shouted tackling Turles into the sand and then punching him several times in the face.  
  
"Uhhhh...are they friend or uh what?" Krillin blinked confused.  
  
Radditz and Turles laughed as they got to their feet.  
  
"Brother," Turles grinned hugging his brother.  
  
"Brother?" Gohan blinked, "They're brothers! That means he's my uncle!"  
  
"What the..." Radditz blinked looking at Gohan, "That little whelp knows Sayian? Who is he?"  
  
Turles picked up Gohan and smirked, "Our nephew," he then pointed to Goku who was standing behind Radditz, "and that is our brother."  
  
Radditz turned around and saw Goku, then speaking in perfect English embraced his brother and said, "Kakkorot! It IS you! You are alive! And you've begun to bring back our race! I knew you were not a traitor!"  
  
"Kakko...me...alive...huh...race...traitor? Ahhh! I'm so confused!" Goku backed away.  
  
"Brother, what's wrong?" Radditz looked at Goku puzzled, "Don't you remember? I mean...you were an infant, but the plan should've been embedded in your brain."  
  
"Hey," Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "why is it this guy can speak English, but that other guy can't?"  
  
Yamcha just shrugged watching the reunited brothers, with much interest.  
  
"It seems he's forgotten the plan, somehow," Turles told Radditz, "I'm beginning to think it was due to memory loss."  
  
"Hmm," Radditz looked from Turles to Goku, then patted his shoulder with a big grin, "Ah well! Now that we are once again reunited we can destroy Freeza at last! And you've found a sayian woman...where is she?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku replied completely lost.  
  
Radditz turned to Gohan, "This child is pure sayian, I can smell it on him."  
  
The Ox King gulped, he felt the truth was coming out.  
  
"There's no way that's true," Chi-chi said taking Gohan from Turles, "I am his mother! I'm no sayian!"  
  
Radditz cocked an eyebrow and then grabbed Chi-chi's arm and smelled her neck.  
  
"Hey!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Get away from me!" Chi-chi pushed Radditz off.  
  
Radditz laughed a bit, "Oh yes girly, you are pure sayian."  
  
"No," Chi-chi shook her head, "No, no I'm not. I never had a tail...I...I...I'm human! You're wrong! I know I'm human..."  
  
"Well uhmm..." The Ox King cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him, "actually...you're not."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone except Turles and Radditz exclaimed.  
  
"Well you see," The Ox King chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm a sayian. Your mom was the Queen at the time, and uhm, I obviously wasn't so you and I were both exiled from Vegeta-sei and well...your mother was killed."  
  
Chi-chi opened her mouth to speak, but before she made a sound her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out in the sand.  
  
"WOW!" Bulma exclaimed from all her pent up excitement, "This is better than a Spanish novela!"  
  
Chi-chi blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling, had this all been a dream? It must've been, it was so weird. She laughed and sat up in the bed she was laying in. She looked out the window and realised it was the Kame house. She must've fallen asleep during the party. She looked around the room and then suddenly let out a loud terrified scream.  
  
There sitting by her bed were Goku, Turles, and Radditz, it hadn't been a dream.  
  
"Chi-chi!" Goku got up and held her, "It's ok Chi-chi."  
  
"No, no!" Chi-chi covered her ears and shut her eyes tight, "Wake uppppp Chi-chi wakey wakey wakey!"  
  
"Hush woman!" Radditz snapped.  
  
Turles glared at Radditz, "Don't speak to her that way!"  
  
Radditz turned to Turles surprised as Goku continued to calm down his wife and spoke in sayian so that Goku wouldn't understand, "What is this little brother? Have you fallen for this woman?"  
  
"Yes," Turles nodded seriously, "I couldn't say it before because the boy knows sayian."  
  
"She's Kakkorot's mate Turles," Radditz shoke his head, "He may not remember his heritage, but that doesn't mean she ignore the rules! Once two sayians have mated, no other sayians are allowed to touch them."  
  
"But I love her!" Turles shouted jumping out of his seat, "she belongs with me!"  
  
"Turles--" Radditz began, but Turles was already thundering out the room, Radditz sighed and shoke his head, then turned to Goku and Chi-chi and began speaking in English again, "We need to talk."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
Turles is going to hate me for this, Turles thought as he began to speak, "You, are now the Princess of the sayians being that your mother was royalty at the time of your birth."  
  
"Here that, Chi-chi?" Goku grinned, "you're a Princess! Of an entire RACE!"  
  
"Or what's left of it anyway," Radditz rubbed his temples and then looked at Chi-chi and Goku seriously, "The thing is...the Prince of sayians is still alive and...I think he'll be very excited to meet you."  
  
"What?" Chi-chi blinked and then suddenly understood. She held Goku tight as she exclaimed, "Oh no! Goku and I are married! I don't care if he's a prince or not! No way, nuh ah, not gonna happen."  
  
"But...our race...it's dying...don't you care?" Radditz said to Chi-chi unable to keep from looking hurt. All of those years of believing his race was extinct, Chi-chi had finally given him hope, but now she was slowly taking it away.  
  
"If Goku's a sayian too, then what does it matter who I'm with?" Chi-chi said.  
  
"You can be with both of them," Radditz mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well uh...if we're going to bring our race back we need more sayians and uh---"  
  
"WHAT?" Chi-chi shouted making Radditz tremble, she was a sayian alright, only a sayian woman could put such fear in a warrior's heart, "You want my children to have babies together?!"  
  
"Well technically, they'd be half siblings so it's not THAT bad..." Radditz trailed in a low voice.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chi-chi howled and threw Goku and Radditz out of the room.  
  
Goku blinked confused, "Hey...what did I do?"  
  
Turles sat by the water annoyed thinking about Goku and Chi-chi.  
  
It isn't fair, he thought, she's supposed to be with me.  
  
"Hey," BUlma sat beside him with a tray of food, "Aren't you hungry? There's food inside. You're welcome to join us or just pick at mine--but if your appetite is anything like Goku's you'll want to get your own."  
  
"Not hungry," he said in English with a very thick sayian accent.  
  
"Hey! You spoke English!" Bulma giggled eating some fries.  
  
Turles grinned at Bulma and spoke in sayian, "only cus I thought you'd leave me alone, but being that you're still here I won't be doing it again."  
  
Bulma giggled and hit Turles on the shoulder playfully, "You're so funny."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Turles looked back at the water, then noticed Bulma looking to the window from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Yamcha looking at them from the window, Yamcha then quickly turned away as his cheeks flushed with jealousy.  
  
Bulma leaned in closer to Turles and hugged his arm, "Can I ask you a favour?"  
  
Turles looked at her to note that he was listening.  
  
"I want to make Yamcha jealous...and you're a real stud...it's really odd actually, thast you and Goku are identical yet--not identical at the same time, but anyway can you just pretend your interested in me? Just to make him jealous you see...cus I caught him with this girl the other day you see and they were--"  
  
Turles looked to the sky wishing Bulma would just shut up, and then finally pinned her to the sand and kissed her. He then gave his evilist smirk as he said, "Now, will you shut the hell up?"  
  
Bulma just looked at him breathless and speechless. Turles sat up and threw a handful of sand in the water, "that's better."  
  
Bulma sat up dazed, "w-wow..." 


	6. Abduction

Chapter 6  
  
Note: Haha I rule! Oo Turles and Chi-chi? Goku and Chi-chi? Vegeta and Chi-chi? and now Bulma and Turles? or Bulma and Yamcha? XD I wonder what other twists I have in store!  
  
Radditz paced up and down the beach trying to figure out what to do while the rest laid asleep inside. He looked up at the half moon and sighed, the Earth's moon was so beautiful. Then an idea struck him. If Chi-chi wouldn't see the prince by choice, she'd force her too---sure there'd be some bad blood between them, but he didn't care if she liked him or not. This was a matter of saving the entire saiyan race! He walked into the house to care out his plan.  
  
He went into the room where the other men were sleeping and grabbed a pillow from the place he was supposed to be sleeping. He quickly pulled the pillowcase off of it and threw the pillow to the side, accidently hitting Turles.  
  
Turles woke up as Radditz walked out of the room with the pillow case in hand and sat up quickly.  
  
"Where's he going?" Turles wondered out loud in a low tone as he got up and quietly followed his brother. He peered out the door as he watched his brother enter the girl's room. There was a short scream of surprise which was quickly muffled.  
  
"What the..." Turles whispered and then ducked into the room as Radditz ran out the room with one of the girls over his shoulder. Her hands and feet were tied with a sheet and the pillowcase was over their head. Radditz ran out of the house and then took to the air. Turles walked out the room trying to figure out what had just happened---then it dawned on him--Chi-chi!  
  
"Hey! Radditz is back! Who's that?" Kakao looked at the monitor, "Can't be Turles!"  
  
"Duh idiot! It's obviously a woman!" said Rezun.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" Kakao snapped, "It's not like our visuals are of the best quality!"  
  
"If you can't tell that's a woman you must be blind," Rezun crossed his arms, "and even if it weren't, knowing Turles do you really think he'd allow Radditz to treat him that way?"  
  
"Alright shut up you too," Daiz said as Radditz came rushing in.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Nappa asked as Radditz laid the struggling woman on a cot.  
  
"This my friends is the last woman of our kind," Radditz smirked and pulled the pillowcase off her head then merely had a heartattack when he saw her face.  
  
It was Bulma, and she was not at all happy, "I'm going to castrate you, you mother fuc---"  
  
Radditz quickly put the pillowcase back over her head and gave a nervouw laugh, "Oops, wrong one."  
  
"What is going on in here?" Vegeta walked through a sliding door and looked around at all of them, his eyes stopped on Bulma, "What is THAT?"  
  
"Well uhm..." Radditz started then backed away from Bulma, "why don't you just see for yourself."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and pulled the pillowcase off her head.  
  
She opened her mouth to yell, but then stopped and turned blue at the sight of Vegeta's scowling face.  
  
"You're scary," she mumbled.   
  
"Radditz," Vegeta turned his glance to Radditz, "what is this creature doing here?"  
  
Bulma's fear quickly melted away, "CREATURE?"  
  
"Silence!" Vegeta barked at her.  
  
"Okay," Bulma mumbled scared again.  
  
"Well you see, her friend, is well," Radditz tried to collect his thoughts but he was so tounge-tied.  
  
"Radditz!" Turles roared charging into his ship, "Give me back Chi---BULMA?!"  
  
"Turles!" Bulma squealed happily, "You've come to save me!"  
  
"Uhm...no," Turles stood there utterly confused and looked at Radditz, "Do you love this human, Radditz?"  
  
"NO!" Radditz shouted defensively.  
  
"Then what is the meaning of this?" Turles demanded.  
  
"Yes, explain yourself," Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright! calm down! Let me think!" Radditz shouted, "It was an accident! I meant to kidnap Chi-chi!"  
  
"I knew it!" Turles snarled, "What do you want with her?!"  
  
"Who is Chi-chi?" Nappa asked.  
  
"A sayian--a sayian woman," Radditz replied.  
  
"A woman!" exclaimed all the men.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Turles roared, "She's MINE!"  
  
Bulma sighed with hearts in her eyes, unable to understand a word of what was going on, "Turles...he's fighting for ME!"  
  
Radditz rubbed his temples, "Please Turles, shut up."  
  
"You shut up!" growled Turles, "Things were going so smoothly until you came! What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"We came to check on Kakkorot and find out why there is still life on this planet," Nappa replied.  
  
"He's lost his memory," Radditz turned to Vegeta, "I told you he was no traitor. He believes he's some human named Goku...anyway, Chi-chi is technically his mate--but being that she's royalty, I figured it would be more appropriate that she be with you."  
  
"Royalty?" Amond cut in.  
  
"How could she be royalty?" Daiz added.  
  
"Her mother was the king's second wife." Radditz answered.  
  
Vegeta's eyes darkened, "I don't want to see her."  
  
Radditz blinked, "Why not?"  
  
"Be-because," Vegeta seemed to be struggling, then finally snarled, "Why would I ever want to mate with the daughter of a traitor!"  
  
With that he stomped through the sliding doors and disappeared.  
  
"Well, I see you guys have just made yourself at home in my ship," Turles crossed his arms.  
  
"We are family, of course we're welcome," Radditz snuffed.  
  
"Not if you wish to tear my mate from me!"  
  
"She's not your mate!"  
  
"She will be!"  
  
"No she won't!"  
  
"She will!"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Turles growled and untied Bulma then roughly took her by the hand and pulled her out of the ship.  
  
"Oh Turles!" Bulma hugged Turles, "You saved me!"  
  
"Please shut up," Turles said as he flew away.  
  
Daughter of the second wife, Vegeta thought as he lay in bed, "...but that was my mother."  
  
He sat up and began to think back to when he was a child. His father's first wife had been unable to bear children, but a king had to have an heir, so he married again to a young sayian woman. Vegeta clenched his fists, it was Chi-chi's fault Vegeta lost his mother. His grip loosened, it had only been months later when he was kidnapped however, he would have lost her either way. But perhaps, if his father had not been so devastated over the betrayal, he would've been able to complete Freeza's orders. So many emotions rushed over Vegeta. He knew it was not Chi-chi's fault, yet at the same time he wanted so badly to have someone to blame all his pain on. Over the years he had bottled it all up, he had become so bitter and emotionless, yet the moment he learned he had a sister he felt all those bottled feelings errupt.  
  
He had said he didn't want to see her, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to meet her. He hoped she was a weakling, a sniveling little crybaby, so it would be easy to hate her. He didn't want her to be like him in anyway.  
  
He had forgotten completely about his mission, none of it mattered now.  
  
"Bulma!" Yamcha ran forward as Turles landed and shoke Bulma off of him, "Where were you?"  
  
"Hmph!" Bulma tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked into the house.  
  
"Bulma..." Yamcha watched as Bulma walked into the Kame house and slammed the door behind her. He turned to Turles jealously, "You..."  
  
Turles sighed exasperated.  
  
Yamcha grabbed Turles by the shirt, "You better not have done anything with her! Or I'll-I'll-I'll--"  
  
Turles balled up his fist and socked Yamcha in the face, instantly knocking him out.  
  
"Weak little human," Turles muttered walking into the Kame house. 


End file.
